A Look Into The Future
by Misty7books
Summary: Marinette goes to a different school, meaning that she never met Adrien Agreste, though she was still best friends with Alya, Nino, and of course, Chat Noir. What happens when Alya tries to set the two up? If someone wants me to continue this, please tell me.


_**Chapter 1:**_ _ **(1614 words)**_

Marinette woke up at exactly half six in the morning.

While most people her age, which was nearing eighteen, would be sleeping in and enjoying their final day of freedom, Marinette was working on a new design. She had chosen a degree in fashion design, and didn't want to let anyone down. Also, she was used to the early mornings from her time as Ladybug.

She and Chat Noir had defeated Hawkmoth about a month ago. He was revealed to be some random guy with sadistic views. Marinette sighed; it always made her confused and melancholy when she thought how anyone could become a supervillain.

Oh well, that's all behind her now!

Marinette just wished that she could see her _petit minou_ , after all they had been through together, she felt like they had earned the right to discover their identities. It was too late, though.

She then heard a ringing behind her and saw that it was Alya calling her on her phone. She and her had to go to different high schools. Alya had met her boyfriend there, and his best friend, though Marinette had never met him during those rare days when Marinette met up with her second-best friend, her kitty cat being the closest friend she ever had.

The black-haired girl picked up her phone and answered the call while making her way out of where she was staying at the moment.

"Mari! You just _have_ to meet someone!" Alya screeched, making Marinette almost drop her phone and trip down the stairs, being the clumsy person she was. She was running down the stairs of her dorm building, early for once and on her way to the university she was attending. It was the day before their first day, and it was about half past seven in the morning. Their first year at university, too. Marinette was trying to save money by staying in the dorm, and Alya and Nino were living together in an apartment nearby. Their relationship was still going strong, and Marinette honestly and truly believed that they were going to get married in the next few years.

"Alya!" Marinette whined back through the phone. "I'm coming, okay! I've not been that late recently, you know that!"

"Yeah, I do. It's just fun to tease you with it, sorry girl." Marinette huffed at her friend's tone. That traitor sure didn't sound sorry.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. So, who do you want me to meet now? This better not be one of your attempts to set me up with a guy, remember how it went the last time you tried to do that?" Marinette shuddered at the memory of such a thing.

"Ugh, don't remind me! That was one of my rare disasters," Alya pretended to be all snobbish and like one of those rich kids who think they're better than everyone else, like Chloe, though the blonde had gotten better at being polite.

"Right, disasters just seem to love me, don't they?" Marinette mumbled negatively as she reached the university park. She and her friends had decided to take a look around the university buildings, first of all, to learn their way around the place, and second of all, to decide on a meeting place where they could catch up every once in a while. They had eventually decided on the gorgeous park in the centre of the buildings. During the school year, the park would most likely be filled to the brim with students, but for now, the students who had arrived early were partying and enjoying sleeping late; something which they won't have the luxury of doing for a while. "Okay, I'm here. Now, where are you?"

From the distance, sitting on a secluded bench which was pretty hidden by a bunch of bushes and hedges, Marinette saw her friend waving at her like a lunatic. She was sitting next to her boyfriend, Nino, who was sitting next to some other guy, who must be who Alya wanted her to meet. She couldn't really see what he looked like from that far. Also, he was kind of hidden by the overgrown bushes.

Well, they weren't overgrown, they were purposefully 'wild'.

Marinette rolled her eyes, and strolled over to them. Just she reached one of the benches to sit on in the hideaway, she greeted them all, "Hey, Alya, Nino. Hey…" The black-haired suddenly stopped walked, her leg stuck mid-air. Well, she certainly wasn't expecting _this_ , "…KitKat."

The person who she had just addressed was frozen in his spot on the park bench, and he seemed to be taking in her appearance, understanding and acknowledgement in his gorgeous emerald eyes, almost _cat-like_ in sharpness, "Heya, Buginette."

She grinned at him, relief easily shown through crevasse of her body.

Meanwhile, Alya and Nino's eyes widened in surprise. They were half expecting Marinette knowing who he is since he's, well, _famous_ , but they certainly weren't expecting _this_! "Y-you _know_ each other?"

Marinette rolled her eyes again and shrugged, unsure, "Kind of…?"

They blond who's name she hadn't learnt yet nodded at her words, his defensive posture and his appearance reminding her of a certain feline, "Yeah, we've met before, but we've never really… introduced ourselves, I guess."

It was now Marinette's turn to nod along and be supportive, "Mmhm, we don't even know our names!"

Alya, who seemed to be using her razor sharp journalistic observing skills, raised a curious eyebrow, but seeing the look her friend was giving her, she let it go **(A/N: "Let it go, stay alive for me, let it go, live to fight another day!" Sorry, I had to. If any of you don't know, that was a cut song from Hamilton. As much as I like Frozen, I've already heard too many puns about that so no thank you. Anyways, on with the story!)** and introduced the two like how she had originally planned, "So, Marinette, this is Adrien Agreste. Adrien, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette's eyes widened. She had heard of his surname before, but she understood how annoying and overwhelming it was to be famous, and she was certain that the teenager in front of her also knew, in more ways than one. She stuck out her hand suddenly, and with sudden confidence that had Alya and Nino rendered into silence, she smiled cheerfully, "Well, pleasure to meet you formally, KitKat."

Her _petit minou_ grinned at her, a large Chat Noir grin which rivalled the likes of even the Cheshire Cat's, and she grinned back, "Please, the pleasure is all mine, Buginette."

Marinette couldn't help herself, it was too perfect, not to mention ironic, so she wasn't totally to blame when she burst out laughing after shaking her partner's hand, and not for the first time, either. Adrien, Alya and Nino looked at her as if she had just escaped from an insane asylum, "Sorry, sorry! It's just, KitKat, you had _no idea_ what my name was, and your nickname for me was just _so spot on_!"

She giggled like a lunatic a little bit more, her other three friends quickly joining in once she had explained herself (Adrien grinned radically at the Ladybug pun).

Alya then cleared her throat, "Do any of you want some breakfast?"

Nino and Alya's stomachs growled with eagerness, though Marinette and Adrien told them in total synchronisation, "Pfffffh, I ate ages ago!"

They looked at each other, and burst out laughing all over again. Alya and Nino just rolled their eyes and grabbed their respective best friend, because even though Marinette's best friend was Chat Noir, she was still Alya's best friend, "C'mon, girl. I know a great place for pancakes."

"MMMM, PANCAKES!" she squealed, making Adrien chuckle. He then nodded to Alya, and they all walked to wherever the place that Alya was talking about was, though Marinette and Adrien pulled back slightly.

Adrien glanced at her every few seconds and when she was certain that Alya and Nino couldn't hear them, she whispered, "I've missed you, _mon petit minou._ "

He blushed at her words, and she tried thinking back to something she had seen that was more adorable, and found herself unable to do so. Adrien then nodded and whispered back, "And I you m'lady, I thought that I'd never get to see you again."

She smiled adoringly at him, and his cheeks burnt bright red.

A few metres further ahead, Nino was grudgingly handing over twenty euros to his smirking girlfriend, "I told you that they liked each other."

Nino sighed, "Babe, you didn't even know that they knew each other until five minutes ago."

"Well, maybe I'm just more gifted than you."

Nino mock-gasped, "You take that back right now!"

Alya rolled her eyes, and gestured over to the two lovebirds slightly behind them, "Never mind, what matters was that they are totally going to be together this time next week. And, y'know that I was right."

Nino sighed once more, and decided to not fight his incredibly stubborn girlfriend over the subject of two of their friend's love lives.

"So, pancakes?"

She nodded, and the four friends happily ate pancakes and enjoyed the last day together that they would probably have for the next week or two.

Marinette was glad she had found her partner, who she found had such an incredible personality, in and out of the mask, making her realise how silly she had been, pushing her feelings out of the way. At least, she has now, and probably the rest of her life, to try and confess these feelings of hers.

Luckily for her, though she didn't know this in the slightest, Adrien was having similar thoughts.

 **A/N: I don't even know why I wrote this. It's not even that long, I was just having the same daydream for around two months and decided to write it.**

 **Not much even happened! We learn that Marinette ended up going to a different school from the other three, so it's kind of an AU, and now they're all going to the same university/college, whatever you want to call it. I just use a mixture of both of the words to be honest. Anyways, Alya tries to introduce Mari and Adrien, but it turns out that they already know each other. Hmm, I wonder how…**

 **Also, and how could I forget: PANCAKES!**

 **This is a one-shot, but if you want me to continue this, don't be afraid to tell me.**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
